Is it Really Worth it All?
by midgetgirl3
Summary: Hermione is in a meaningless relationship with her nogood boyfriend Ron. She seeks for something new, a change. Her emotions are flipped upside down when destiny decides to approach her. my first one sorry im still writing! XD!
1. Drink up!

The Nerve

There was a feeling of uneasiness and concern floating throughout Hermione Granger's stomach. She stared cautiously at herself into the full body mirror, she wasn't hideous and also not the most gorgeous thing around average would be the word to describe her. Her light auburn hair was let down loosely in curls tucked behind her ears letting a few loose strands fall softly upon her face. She was wearing a simply black dress with a big bow tucked neatly in upon her kept examing her self more than a dozen times until a loud obnoxious knock was set off.

"Come on Mione! I would like to get to the dance before the dance is over! Interrupted Ginny

"Alright Gin no need to rush I'm hurrying as fast as I can! Exclaimed Hermione

Hermione slipped on her simple black flats and opened the door to see Ginny's mouth drop in astonishment.'

"Gin you better closes your mouth before you catch a fly. Giggled Hermione

"Shut it." Ginny said "Hermione you look spectacular, you'll be breaking hearts tonight."

"Oh shush now. Hermione said trying to hide the obvious blush upon her cheeks. "Come on now, I bet the boys are about ready drop us and find new dates."

And to their assumption at the bottom of the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron paced anxiously.

"Ginny, come on now, I'm sure by now you two look fine.." said Harry

"Mione I'm starved lets go down before all the food gets cold. That comment was stated by no one other than Ron.

"Ronald must you relate everything to food, geesh! Huffed Hermione

"Okay boys lets go." Squealed Ginny

Harry's jaw hit the floor and if it was the sound he made it that obvious it was the drool of arousal on his face. Ron on the other hand tapped his foot impatiently.

The four made their way down to the Great hall swiftly, tonight was a celebration similar to most muggles known as Prom. The main theme of the prom had been a night in Paris. The great hall had its biggest transformation ever there were cute little French tables set along the room and at the headmasters seat placed a giant replica of the Eiffel tower. Harry and Ginny had parted off to mingle and dance with all the other students. Hermione on the other hand had been stuck there with her 'grungy, lazy boyfriend wasting the night away.

Hermione eagerly pulled Ron's hand up. "Let's dance Ronald, it'll be fun!"

But Ron was too busy stuffing his face.

"Not _crunch_ now _slurp_ M-MMMione .

The boy was a human garbage disposal. Hermione attempted a few more times but failed terribly. She gave up with a disproved grunt. She had to get herself away from Ron. She had moved over to the punch table to find only Crab and Goyel fighting over their turn to dance with that bimbo Pansy. "_Boys will be boys" _Hermione thought to herself. The rest of the night seemed to pass by ever so slowly. Hermione had had a few offers to dance and she gladly accepted it. But something was missing, oh yeah it was her dim witted boyfriend still over at the table pilling in food and talking to Seamus and Dean. "Git" Hermione enviously thought, Ron had paid any attention to her all night and now that the boys are around he's all ears. Hermione had it, this time she pulled up her breasts and patted her hair and with a seductive walk she approached Ron.

" 'Ello Hermione." Gleamed Dean and Seamus in unison. Ron didn't even look up.

"Hello boys!" "Ron it's a bit stuffy in here, care to get some fresh air?"

No motion, not even a look. All she got was a "Ugh Not now Mione! Must you interrupt Dean was in the middle of a great story until you came over and distracted him!"

"No need for the rude mouth Ronald!" she exclaimed "If you need me I'll be outside in the courtyard _**alone!**_" Hermione flipped her hair and turned toward the massive oak doors leading outside the Great Hall. "Of all the stupidest, laziest, most unappreciative arses in my life!" she was fuming off her anger about Ron until she heard a noise. The sound came from outside of the courtyard, sort of like a low wolf whistle. "Hello, anyone there?" She turned the corner to the bush and saw no one other than…..


	2. Where's the Fire

**(hello guys! Please review, this is my first fanfic ever. Don't worry the story will build up right now none of it makes sense but trust me! XD)**

Where's the Fire?

Nothing not even a shadow, Hermoine looked around and was left with just an empty spot that is until she turned straight around and was surprised attacked by a stranger who startled Hermione and made her fall straight on her butt. Hermione's eyes couldn't believe it, right in front of her rolling on the ground was Draco Malfoy. And were her ears going insane too because it sounded like a faint giggle escaping his mouth. "You always were ditsy Granger, but this is just perfect, what do you muggles call it…. a Kodak moment." He grinned his breath had reeked of firewhiskey. Hermione managed to return to her feet and pulled down her dress removed all the twigs and leaves from her hair. "Grow up Ferret!" she huffed. And with that Hermione turned around to dismiss herself until she felt a hard tug on her wrist, it was Draco. "Whoa, where's the fire Granger?" he said "I was in thinking of why you of all people should be out here alone tonight, where's Weasel?

"Where **Ron's** whereabouts is none of your concern Malfoy! And to why I am outside is the fact that I needed to catch some fresh air. She then turned to him "The question that stands in my mind is the fact of why you are out here and are you bloody insane!?"

Draco had looked at her with a confused expression. "I don't _hiccup!_ Catch what you're saying _Hermione_" he barley slipped the last word out.

"What I am imploring _Draco_ is to the fact of why you are intoxicated." He still didn't understand. "Drunk Malfoy!"

Finally he caught on and with that he had taken Hermione's hand and held it to her face. To many this action would have been creepy and weird, but for some reason Hermione didn't pull away, until he started to talk.

"Little innocent Granger, the reasons to why I had decided to treat myself to a bottle or two of firewhiskey is due to the fact that bimbo Pansy had bonded me to be her date to this stupid dance, so why be miserable. I bet you haven't ever been drunk you prude bitch you." Out of nowhere Malfoy's sweet seductive tone had turned harsh, cold and downright rude. This had take Hermione to surprise, Malfoy's hand was now circling little patterns along her collar bone. Chills of fear and excitement had raced through Hermione's mind. Her mind was screaming **STOP HIM,** but her body stood there paralyzed by his touch. He had drawn his lips to her ear gentle pulling and teasing. "I bet Weasel hasn't ever made you feel like this the whole time you've been together, I have made more of an impact on you in just five minutes. " He whispered to her. He started to kiss her neck and made her way up to her jaw line leaving a trail of kisses, finally at her mouth. His lips gently caressed hers and then he suddenly said. "I bet he was right and all….. telling everyone that you were the hugest disappointment in the sack, and you made sex un enjoyable for him." By this statement it had utterly woken up Hermione from her spell and she was now filled with rage. Rage toward Ron for telling everyone about their most intament moments and how he was disappointed and towards Malfoy for toying with her torn mind.

"It's okay, my impression hasn't changed about you anyway, it wasn't like I was ever going to shag a dirty, filthy mudblood like yourself. "he spat at her.

Hermione had no words, and did the only thing that appeared in her mind at that moment. She balled her hand into a giant fist and aimed it right toward Malfoy's pretty side.

"Ouch!" she screamed in fury. She had packed so much punch into that throw that she could have broken her hand and did the same damage to Malfoy's face.

By this time Malfoy was clenching the left side of his face, a little bruise nothing bloody. He was furious by now.

"You………You…….._**BITCH**_! Why would you hit me!" he shouted

By this time Hermione had nothing to say and with her second instinct along with hitting Malfoy she had ran towards the castle. Malfoy by now wasn't too far behind her. Hermione ran to the doors but they had been locked. "Oh no, the dance must be over!" she thought. "Ginny, Harry, Ron help me she screamed anybody!" With a flash she had saw Malfoy turn the corner and with that she dashed down to the Quidditch storage room. She had hid in between an old Nimbus 2001 and a Firebolt. She held on to the Firebolt for dear life. Hermione had hoped that Draco hadn't seen where she had ran and would have given up by now. But then suddenly she heard the creak of the door opening and saw Malfoy's shadow. She held her breath and felt like her lungs were going to burst. This was it the end for her, Malfoy I mean drunk Malfoy was going to kill her.

"Granger, come out, come out, wherever you are?" he taunted "Granger you get your prude ass out here now!" his voice was at its highest and most stern. Draco was about to give up when he saw the shadow of what looked like bushy hair. "Gotcha!" he targeted the shadow. And without holding back he jumped in front of the shadow, but was suddenly deceived it had been a broom with her cape tied to it. Draco had saw Hermione make a run for it and he chased after her. Hermione gripped the broom tight as she watched Draco approach her and she swung with all her might. Draco had been knocked out and fell to the floor head first.


End file.
